Obni
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Unnamed spouse Unnamed child Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Murichim (leader) Napapa (comrade) Jium (comrade) Lilibeu (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Murisam (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) }} was a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Personality Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Obuni was one of the ten warriors to represent Team Universe 10. When the Tournament of Power began, Obuni clashed with Tupper. Later on, he went up against Vegeta and was then sent back when Vegeta punched him in the chest several times. When Kale unleashed a Blaster Meteor in her Super Saiyan (Berserk) form, Obuni was seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside The Preecho, Monna, and Shantsa. Obuni was later seen alongside Koitsukai, Pancea, Cabba, Botamo, and Ganos as they heard Brianne de Chateau's cry but let Vikal, Rabanra, and Zabuto fly off and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and when Brianne's heart shaped explosions were fired, Obuni smelled the odor from the attack and felt warm and fuzzy inside leaving himself vulnerable to the heart attacks. After witnessing Gohan defeating Botamo, he challenged Gohan to a fight, using his feints to throw him off until Gohan powered up to his Ultimate form. He was able to withstand Obuni's attacks, so he could counterattack. Obuni asked for Gohan's name, and said he was glad to have met him. Gohan was able to defeat Obuni by blasting him out of the ring with a Kamehameha, making him the last of member of Team Universe 10 to be eliminated. Gowasu told Obuni he did a good job, and Obuni just sat there with his eyes closed as Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased him and all of Universe 10. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Obuni was able to match an elite Pride Trooper, Tupper in combat. He was easily knocked away by a barrage of punches from base Vegeta. Obuni is capable of fighting on par with Ultimate Gohan for a few moments but was largely outclassed overall. It is noted that Gohan is only a moment faster than Obuni in speed. In terms of power Obuni was incapable of even hurting Gohan in his Ultimate form, which is eventually how Gohan was able to find and beat him by allowing himself to get hit and counter attack. Obuni is quite possibly the strongest warrior in Universe 10. Techniques and special abilities Internal Energy Control Voice actors *Japanese: Atsuki Tani *English: TBA Battles *Obuni vs. Tupper *Obuni and Nigrisshi vs. Vegeta *Obuni vs. Botamo *Obuni vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) Trivia *His name likely comes from the element niobium. Gallery ObnivsVegeta.png|Obni knocked away by Vegeta. ObniEpisode102.png|Obni caught by Ribrianne's Light of Love. DHEgfctXYAATRT9.jpg|Obni and his family. References Site Navigation Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters